Raven Queen's New Brain/Transcript
This is the script for Raven Queen's New Brain. Twilight Sparkle: Today marks a momentous occasion. In a few moments, the new power generator deep within our planet will begin to send energy into these processing units. Then we shall have an energy supply that will last forever. Connor Lacey: Throw the switch, Raven Queen! Raven Queen: I'm ready, but I forgotten which button to press. Aladdin: I went through it with her five times. Raven Queen: Uhh, now I remember! Alpha-5: I can't believe it! Raven! Raven Queen: (Chuckles) Silly me. I pulled the wrong one by mistake. Uhh, this one, maybe? Broadside: Now she's set off the emergency alarm! Raven Queen: I can't be that one. It must be one of these. Eenie, meenie, miny, moe. This switch's real rad. I'm gonna pull. Rodimus Prime: Raven, no! It's this one over here! Raven Queen: Unh, that was my next choice! Various Emerald Seekers: (Cheer) Raven Queen: Why do you think I'm stupid? I'm not stupid. I'm the smartest Rebel of all! Perceptor: Unfortunately, that's probably true. I just wish all the Royals and Rebels of Ever After High had more sophisticated brains. Raven Queen: Brains! I know how to bash brains! Maybe I can bash yours! Skuxxoid: (Snickers) Come on, let's go do it! 'Cause we wanna get the money! My kids, they need the dough, and Galvatron promised! Sleazardo: (Makes unintelligible noises) Skuxxoid: Good thing you didn't break it, 'cause Galvatron says he searched the whole universe for more and he couldn't find any! Sleazardo: (Makes unintelligible noise) Skuxxoid: Come on, pour it in! (Meanwhile, to Sky Lynx and Cosmos) Sky Lynx: We're too late, Cosmos! We've missed the whole ceremony! Cosmos: I wanted to see our Emerald-buddies start up the new energy unit! Sky Lynx: If we hadn't dawdled in space so long, hunting Decepticons, we would have-- What's wrong, Cosmos? Cosmos: I-I don't know, I--oohh, oohh, oohh! Aiiiiieee! Sky Lynx! Heeelp! (Cosmos begins to plummet out of control toward Cybertron.) Sky Lynx: Have no fear! Once again I will save the day! Noo! I've lost control of my autogyros! Heelp! Heeeelp! Perceptor: Emerald Seekers, unless my lenses are deceiving me, the Justice League require assistance without delay! Raven Queen: I say we must save them! Perceptor: For once, I agree with you. Raven Queen: What went wrong? Perceptor: Something incapacitated their aerial capabilities. Raven Queen: Huh? Connor Lacey: He means they couldn't fly, so they crashed. Raven Queen: Mmm, I knew that now. Springer I'll fly the Justice League into repair bay. (Struggles) Hey! Somethin's jammin' my transform controls! Tommy Oliver: We need more help! Attention, Zordon! This is Tommy Oliver blastin' at you from power platform Alpha! This ain't ever happened before, Emerald-buddies! I'm busted! Teletraan 2: The problem is in the master power generator deep inside of Cybertron. It's sending unidentified force waves up the central shaft. That force has entered the units on power platform Alpha, which is causing the Autobots to malfunction. Raven Queen: Now, I wonder how this happen. Connor Lacey: What should we do, Teletraan 2? Teletraan 2: Shut down the generator in the power core and repair it. If you do not, all Autobots will start glitching so badly you will all have to leave Cybertron forever. Perceptor: While you're fixing it, I'll construct a crane to help Sky Lynx and Cosmos get to repair bay, Rodimus. Take this. You'll require it to locate your objective. Raven Queen: All I can see are 1, 2, 3, a zillion tunnels here! How will we know which one to take? Connor Lacey: We'd all get lost in this maze of ancient tunnels, Raven, if we didn't have Perceptor's electro map. Come on, this way. Raven Queen: Uhh, I wanna try electro map now. Connor Lacey: No way, Raven. It's too delicate. Raven Queen: Mmm, I wanna try! Connor Lacey: Raven, no! (Raven Queen breaks the detector hand off the electro map.) Raven Queen: Stupid machine! (Raven Queen tosses away the electro map.) Connor Lacey: Oh, great. Just great. That was our only guide to the power core. Raven Queen: A Guide? There's no need for a guide. You have me! Connor Lacey: Don't remind me. Raven Queen: Oh, you think me I'm just stupid! You don't want me anymore! (Raven Queen strides off.) Ash Ketchum: Huh, fine time he picks to throw a tantrum. Twilight Sparkle: What if she sets off the automatic security defenses down here? Connor Lacey: Pinkie Pie, stay with Raven Queen and keep him out of danger. We'll keep looking for the power core. We... we must be getting close to the generator. Wheeljack (Prime): Rodimus, you're... (Rodimus Prime begins to alternate involuntarily between robot and vehicular mode.) Rodimus Prime: I... I'm not functioning properly. I gotta get away! I gotta-- Raven Queen: Hooray! I found it! Human Fluttershy: Eh... er... what's, er... goin' on? Raven Queen: I think there's something wrong with you, Fluttershy. Just like Sky Lynx and others. I gotta turn off machine right now! (Raven Queen bites into some cables and severs them, but not before a massive electrical shock surges through her body.) Raven Queen: Nuuh! Human Applejack: Ooohh... my noggin's clearin'. Hey, how'd ya shut down that puppy? Raven Queen: I just... (clears throat) used my rear molars. Human Rainbow Dash: Ah, that makes good sense. Good goin'. You what? Raven Queen: Are your hearing impaired, girls? (Sighs) With some Emerald Seekers you have to explain everything. Using my teeth, I severed the connections, thereby breaking the electrical circuit. Human Rarity: Huh? Raven, darling, i-i-is that you talkin'? Connor Lacey: --in the next, everything's normal. We've tripped the security system! Ultra Magnus: It thinks we're enemy intruders! Raven Queen: Come. I've detect that our friends are in mortal peril! Human Applejack: Sufferin' software! They're trapped, Raven! Raven Queen: Allow me a moment, girls. Ah, as I expected. There it is. Connor Lacey: Rainbooms! Raven Queen! You saved us! Human Pinkie Pie: Hey, don't give us none of the credit. It was all Raven Queen here. Connor Lacey: Raven? What did you do? Bite the controls? Raven Queen: That was hardly necessary. I had simply nullified the hazard by terminating the operation of the security system. Gwen Tennyson: Did... uh, did she say what I thought she said? Rodimus Prime: It sure sounded that way. Raven, are you feeling okay? Broadside: It's Ratbat! He's been spying on us! Cerise Hood: Uhh, you come fish with us, Raven? Raven Queen: Please, Cerise, can't you comprehend that I have more urgent matters weighing on my mind? Kitty Chesire: But we, Rebels always go fish together! Raven Queen: I have to determine the reason the generator in the power core malfunctions. Some other time, perhaps. Madeline Hatter: She has to do what? Skuxxoid: Listen, Galvatron, you creepo, I did what you asked and now I want my money, 'cause my kids need it, you see? Sleazardo: (Makes unintelligible noises) Galvatron: You insolent organics. You failed in your mission! Show them what you discovered, Ratbat. The Emerald Seekers have shut down the master generator. Without a source of power, the anti-electrons you planted there have vaporized!? Thanks to your incompetence, my plan has failed! Unless I find a new source of anti-electrons-- Sleazardo: (Makes unintelligible noises) Skuxxoid: He-he says he knows a source you haven't discovered! Cross my heart and hope to die! Galvatron: If he's lying, you will be spacefoam! Sleazardo: (Makes unintelligible noises) Skuxxoid: He says you should try looking inside of Unicron's brain! Raven Queen: The information I programmed into the analyzer has been processed. It is just as I suspected. Someone fed anti-electrons into the generator's power circuit. Perceptor: Anti-electrons! Of course! They attack our electro-circuits! Now why didn't I think of that? Raven Queen: Perhaps because your mental abilities are so limited. Galvatron: Approach with caution. Unicron may still be quite powerful. If he awakens while we drain his anti-electrons, we will need all our power to destroy him! Now! Unseal the cerebral chamber! Madeline Hatter: Raven? Raven! Are you here? Raven Queen: I'm occupied installing the multi-faceted inverse thrusters. You're just in time to assist me. Poppy O'Hair: But what will you do? Raven Queen: Sky Lynx and Cosmos are still in repair bay, and Omega Supreme is away on a mission, so I, am constructing a new Emerald Seeker shuttle. Kitty Chesire, I need you to balance the exhaust manifold on your back while I rivet it to the fuselage. Kitty Chesire: You're not acting like a Rebel, Raven. I like that. Madeline Hatter: Raven being a genius is fun. Come on. We'll help her! Raven Queen: My data reveals that the source of the anti-electrons was Unicron, before his body exploded. The Decepticons have probably determined that more anti-electrons still exist in Unicron's brain. Iris: Good thinking, Raven. We've got to get there before they do and stop them! Galvatron: We've got just enough anti-electrons here to paralyze any intruders. Hun-Grrr: Mmm, this good! Keep out invaders! Galvatron: What? Autobots! Raven Queen: Anti-electron attack! Galvatron: The Autobots are still alive! Terrorcons! I want those Autobots torn into so many pieces that we couldn't even sell 'em as junk to the Junkions! Blot: Destroy! Destroy! Kup: I... I don't recognize this place. Where are we... and who am I? Connor Lacey: I... (breathes anxiously) It's happening again! Perceptor! Perceptor: How can we defend ourselves when we can't control ourselves? Sinnertwin (HEAD NO. 1): That one mine! Give me! Sinnertwin (HEAD NO. 2): Urrr, me want that Autobot! Perceptor: Raven Queen! We need you! Connor Lacey: Raven! Come back! (Raven Queen enters Unicron's head and begins to tinker with various components.) Raven Queen: Awaken, Excadrillator. I, Raven Queen, have created you. Excadrillator: Are... are you my mother? Raven Queen: In a way, but I'd rather you think of me as your fellow Emerald Seeker. You must help me vanquish the evil Decepticons. Now, transform! (Excadrillator does as told, becoming a powerful robotic Excadrill.) Raven Queen: Drill me a safe passage, deep into Unicron's brain. (Raven Queen climbs onto the back of Excadrillator as he performs his creator's bidding. Once through, Raven Queen hops off and Excadrillator returns to Robot Mode.) Excadrillator: Is this where you wanted to go, Raven? Raven Queen: It will do nicely, Excadrillator. (Cyclonus and Scourge enter Unicron's brain and begin tapping a source of anti-electrons. Unicron: I am Unicron. Who dares to enter my mind? Scourge: Now you've done it! You've gone and awakened him! Cyclonus: This was all Galvatron's idea, not mine! Unicron: Trespassers, prepare to die! Cyclonus and Scourge: Oohh! Unicron: (Laughs) All trespassers must die! (Electrical currents suddenly attack Excadrillator.) Excadrillator: (Screams in pain) Raven Queen: Moltron, transform! (Moltron does as told, becoming a futuristic Moltress.) Raven Queen: Moltron, proceed to disarm Unicron's interior defenses! Unicron: No! I am invulnerable! No one can disarm me! No one! Noooo! Connor Lacey: How did I ever let Raven Queen talk me into comin' here? Sinnertwin (HEAD NO. 1): Rip Autobot! Sinnertwin (HEAD NO. 2): Urrr, rip and tear! Volcanion: I've fought bigger monsters than you, you two-faced lizard! Raven Queen: You are all my new creations. I, Raven Queen, shall call you... the Pokébots. Moltron: Yahoo! It feels great to be a Pokébot! My name's Moltron! Pinsirator: Far out! Fantastic! I'm Pinsirator! I'm rearin' to burn neutrons and see some heavy action! Pawniardon: Mellow out, Pinsirator. Pinsirator: Says who? Pawniardon: They call me Pawniardon, faster than a speeding photon. Raven Queen: And you, Empolegon, shall be the leader of the Pokébots. Empolegon: But I thought you were our leader! Raven Queen: No, Empolegon. I won't be of use to you much longer. Empolegon: No way! You built us! You're a genius, Raven Queen! We can't survive without you! Raven Queen: You can, and you will. Go now. The Emerald Seekers need your help. Galvatron: (Laughs) Cyclonus: Look, Galvatron. We've done it. Galvatron: Now we'll finish the Emerald Seekers. (The jug of anti-electrons suddenly shatters.) Galvatron: The anti-electrons! Who dares? Empolegon: The name's Empolegon! Pinsirator: Come on, Pokébots! Let's show 'em the stuff Raven Queen made us of! Connor Lacey: Who are they? Cilan: Beats me. Perceptor: They're obviously Autobots, but I've never seen them before. Hun-Grrr: Terrorcons, merge and become Abominus! Abominus: Raaaarrr! (The Pokébots retreat into Unicron's head.) Empolegon: What do we do, Raven? The Terrorcons turned into a giant! Raven Queen: You don't have to fear Abominus, for you have the power to become Regigigatron! Merge! Regigigatron: I am Regigigatron. My computation capacity is nearly infinite, yet I lack the intelligence to feed my capacity. Raven Queen: Kneel, Regigigatron. You will now receive my intelligence, Regigigatron, and I will return to my former state. Regigigatron: But Raven-- Raven Queen: Super-intelligence and Pokémon elemental attacks are the only way you can defeat Abominus's brute force! It's the only way. (The intelligence transfer is successful.) Raven Queen: Ohh, I guess, you're smart now. I can't help you anymore. Regigigatron: Datum received. Conclusion: Must destroy Abominus at once. Datum: Abominus's grip unbreakable. Conclusion: Must use intense vibration and Thunder to disengage. (Regigigatron emits vibrations and Thunder that force Abominus into splitting up into the individual Terrorcons.) Galvatron: What? Who are you? Regigigatron: Name: Regigigatron. Primary goal: Obliterate Decepticons. Galvatron: Decepticons, retreat! Connor Lacey: Everyone, we've taught Galvatron a lesson he'll never forget. Our new generator is functioning flawlessly, and our future will be more secure now that the Pokébots are among us. And we can thank Raven Queen. Uh, Raven Queen? Has anyone seen Raven Queen? C.A. Cupid: She's right here! She loved to fish with Rebels! Raven Queen: I guess, it's no fun to be genius all of time! It's much more better to be good old Rebel Raven Queen! Various Emerald Seekers: (Cheer) THE END Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts